Toothbrush
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: "What have you got there, idiot?" His chibi face looked as innocent as one could look with a cunning grin. "You'll never guess " ONESHOT R&R PLEASE!


**_Completely random! _****_I hope you like it and that you'll leave a review :)_**

* * *

><p>Misaki glanced with furrowed brows at the alarm clock on her nightstand. She wondered in half puzzlement, half annoyance what kind of person in their right minds would ring on her door at 11:45 p.m.<p>

With a moaned groan, she rolled off her bed and placed her page marker in her book's pages. "Looks like Mr. Darcy will have to wait for a moment…"

The bell rang once more. "I'm coming!" she exclaimed grumpily. "I hope it's nothing serious." She realized after a second, suddenly getting concerned. "I don't get many visits since it's been a month since I moved in here."

She unlocked the door and opened it slightly open so that she would check through the creak first who the intruder of her serenity was. She sighed in frustration. Honestly, who else could it be?

"Yo, Prez."

She frowned but could feel a small blush creep its way up her cheeks. Four years after graduating high school, he still called her that. It had become practically like his pet name for her since his voice was usually so full of affection and tenderness. The idiot… "Are you suffering from a brain damage or something? It's almost midnight! What are you doing here!"

The blonde standing before her (who seemed to be getting charmer and even more good-looking as time passed by) supported himself on one arm against the door's casing and gave her his usual look full of seductiveness. "Isn't this time the usual for naughty games, Misa-chan?"

She would have usually screamed a 'pervert!' in his face and punched him –only so that he'd grab her fisted palm or dodge the punch, which was utterly humiliating- but this time, she found it sufficient enough to just frown menacingly and slam the door in his face without saying a word.

"How cruel, Misa-chan~" she could just picture him pouting like a little kid and she couldn't help the small grin on her face. But she wouldn't yield that easily. "Come on, Prez. Since you put it that way, I swear I won't do anything perverted!"

She folded her arms and remained dead in her tracks. She wouldn't open the door even if he started banging loudly on it. But no loud noise came. Only a whisper. "Well, Misa-chan, if you don't open the door, I am going naked right here and I will-"

In a fraction of seconds, he had been pulled by the collar of his shirt in the apartment. He hadn't even realized when she had actually opened and shut the door. "You are such a pervert. I don't understand why I still put up with you…"

He smiled lightly and embraced her from behind. She didn't struggle. It had been some time now that she had finally managed to reduce her violent demon president character. "Could it be because you love me?" he whispered softly to her, his lips brushing against her ear and she shivered.

"Shut up." she scolded playfully and received a peck on the cheek which made her blush seven shades of red. That is since it didn't escape her notice that he lingered his lips longer than usual. "Pervert…"

"I love you too, Misa-chan!"

She broke free from his sweet trap and without casting a second look over her shoulder, she headed back to her bedroom, certain he was tailing her. "So why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"Like I said-"

"Cut the crap!" she cut him off before he said anything perverted again. "Something happened?" She lied on her stomach on the bed and reached for her book when she noticed him standing at the doorstep of her bedroom, a wicked look plastered on his ever gorgeous face while his hands were hidden behind his back. "What do you got there?"

His chibi face looked as innocent as one could look with a cunning Chesire cat grin. "You'll never guess~"

"Flowers?"

Even _she_ was surprised by what she had blurted out. Even though he silently shook his head, she knew he would make a smug comment later on.

"Is is food?"

Again, he shook 'NO'.

"Nothing perverted I hope?"

He chuckled. "Come on, Misaki, gimme some credit!"

She yawned. "You know, I'm kinda tired to play games right now! What is it, Takumi?"

"Fine."

Misaki blinked incomprehensibly and completely speechless at what he was holding up for her. She looked up at him to make sure she wasn't seeing things and he nodded.

"A…A tooth...brush?"

"Wrong! _My_ toothbrush!"

"O….kay?"

They kept on staring expectantly at one another.

"Just what did you bring this here for? Do you intend to bring your aftershave at a later date?" she asked sarcastically but gazed puzzled at him when he didn't answer.

"Not just my aftershave…" his voice trailed away meaningfully. "We could always share the same shampoos and stuff…hell, we can even share the same bathtub as well!"

He dodged a pillow thrown at his direction and ignored her yelling 'Pervert!' yet again. "But I am going to need to bring my razors…."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "And then your bathrobe,"

"Unless you wanna share tha same towel too-"

"and then your underwear,"

"I won't really need those-"

" and generally you intend on moving all your stuff in my apartment, is that it, pervert?"

"You catch on pretty quickly, Misa-chan!" he grinned happily at her.

"Are you an idiot!" she screamed looking perfectly serious with her refusal. He seemed almost disarmed by her frankness, hurt even. He had thought that after so many years of dating, she would actually welcome the idea.

She sighed and walked off her bed and before him. "You really are an idiot, aren't you? You shouldn't have brought your toothbrush."

He was surprised to see her blush while a cunning gleam appeared in her shimmering, amber eyes.

"Since I've already bought you one. Baka Takumi."

He closed his eyes and chuckled before pushing her over the bed, embracing her gently and burying his head in the crook of her neck. She could only remain paralyzed, with a small smile and enjoying the moment. "So, Ayuzawa…did you want me to bring some choco with the flowers too?"

"I'm at my limit, Takumi! Don't push it!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I hope it was fun to read as much as it was fun to write!<br>_**

**_Thanks for reading! :) _**

_**kate xxx **_


End file.
